A Literal Anime
'A Literal Anime '''is an animated parody of Japanese anime created by Wyatt Olinger, which premiered on October 27, 2019 on The YouTube channel alongside [[Wyatt's House Party (series)|''Wyatt's House Party]] and Low Budget Plot The series is set in Kawaii City and focuses on six characters parodying anime ones, but primarily on a high school girl named Sweetie, and her day-to-day life, but after seeing and falling madly in love with the distant Duuude, she tries many attempts to get the mysterious boy to notice her. Sweetie is also accompanied by friends such as Nikki, Glasi, Joe-Dan, and Tabi. Characters Main * 'Sweetie - '''The main protagonist, she is a pink-haired girl who parodies generic anime girls. The narrator describes her as being very nice and polite to everyone around her. She has a huge crush on Duuude which is unfortunately shared by the nasty Jaakuna. Sweetie was the first main character introduced, this is not surprising, as she is the main character. * '''Duuude - '''An edgy looking blue-haired boy and Sweetie's crush, he seems to notice just about everyone in Kawaii City ''except ''for Sweetie, however, Joe-Dan tried to tell him about her existence. Jaakuna also has a crush on him, but Duuude doesn't seem to like her back. * '''Nikki - '''A teal-haired girl and Sweetie's best friend, she is slightly smarter than Sweetie. Nikki is usually there to keep Sweetie sane and not get too obsessive over Duuude. She once reminded Sweetie than when she's too nice to boys, she ends up harming then unintentionally, Nikki also owns a sundae stand. * '''Tabi - '''An orange-haired girl who is half-human/half-cat, she is a genetic DNA clone created by Dr. Zorzik while he was visiting the high school, Tabi has a pink bow on her shirt, unlike the other girls who have red bows. Tabi is just as cheerful as Sweetie. She also has a huge liking of fish * '''Glasi - '''A yellow-haired girl who wears large glasses. Glasi is the smartest of the main cast, she is the student psychologist at the high school. Glasi was also the only student to arrive to class one day. She is mentioned in the first episode, but never makes a physical appearance until the second episode. * '''Joe-Dan - '''A green-haired boy who is a friend of Nikki, when he first appeared, he could only speak Japanese due to his translation lever not being turned to English, but when Sweetie tried to fix the problem, she yanked the lever too hard and now Joe-Dan is doomed to speak in Broken English. But he is still nice to his friends, and may have feelings for Nikki * '''Jaakuna - '''The main antagonist, she is a purple-haired girl with martial art skills. Jaakuna competes against Sweetie for Duuude's affection, however, Sweetie is oblivious to their rivalry and considers her a close friend. Recurring * '''Bupu - '''An ugly, disgusting boy who causes trouble for the group. He was seen chasing Sweetie as the beginning of the second episode, He is feared by many Kawaii City residents, including Sweetie. * '''Ken - '''A small, cyan-haired boy and Kris' twin brother * '''Kris - '''A small, pink-haired girl and Ken's twin sister * '''Mr. Atama - '''A teacher at the school, he is absentminded and sometimes forgets things * '''Dr. Zorzik - '''An elderly inventor who created Tabi using a DNA combiner. * '''Te - '''A large, mysterious creature resembling a human hand, it usually shows up to grab objects and characters * '''Sukita - '''A girl with hot pink hair and blue eyes, she is a doppelganger of Sweetie. * '''Small Fry Martin - '''A tiny boy who is very unlucky * '''Big Boy Bill - '''A giant boy seen in the fourth episode. * '''Bizzy Billders - '''A construction crew that boards up empty houses Development Wyatt Olinger first had the idea of ''A Literal Anime after seeing various out-of-context anime clips of the "cute girls doing cute things" genre, Olinger knew if the people out there could make amazing anime, so could he, Olinger decided to create A Literal Anime as a new animated series for his YouTube channel alongside Low Budget and a remake of Wyatt's House Party. ''He would use the "cute girls doing cute things" genre he had witnessed before. During free time in 6th period, Olinger sketched some characters for the show (At the time, only Sweetie, Nikki, Tabi, Glasi, Joe-Dan, Bupu, and Duuude were created). and then remade the cast using an anime character creator to see what they would actually look like in anime form (This was just a goofy little thing he did on the side). The first episode took three days to finish, it began after the first episode of ''Low Budget ''was completed. Olinger used ''Microsoft Office PowerPoint 2007 to animate the series. He used pictures from Google Images for backgrounds, props, and the character's anime eyes. (As Olinger couldn't draw them himself) While the characters (except their eyes) were drawn using MOPP2007's "Shapes" feature. Once the episode was finished, Olinger filmed the episode and dubbed in his voice in the style of a comic dub for dialogue. Trivia * According to a comment from Wyatt Olinger on the second episode, there will be 20 episodes total * Each of the main characters represent different anime archetypes, with Sweetie representing the cute, pink haired main protagonist, Nikki represents the more sane friend, Glasi represents anime nerds, Joe-Dan represents how the Japanese can sometimes create broken English, Tabi represents a half-human/half-animal creature, Duuude represents the popular guy in most anime, and Jaakuna represents martial arts. Episodes So far, there are six episodes on YouTube Category:TV Series